A control valve device disclosed in JP2009-209999A is known as a control valve device including an on/off valve for returning a working fluid in an actuator to a drain port, for example. In this conventional control valve device, a sub-block is provided separately to a valve main body, and the described on/off valve is provided in this sub-block. When the spool or the like is locked and an actuator that is connected to an actuator port cannot be activated, by opening the on/off valve, the working fluid in the actuator is returned to the drain port.